


Saturday Morning

by JaclynKL



Series: Days With You [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: AU meet-cute continuation, Veronica does something she's never done before.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

Veronica rolled over with a smile, tugging the lightweight gray comforter up to her chin as she sunk back into a state of complete bliss and relaxation. Her body felt boneless and satisfied, a feeling she didn’t experience often, but was easily recognized after a night of hot, amazing, mind-blowing… _oh god!_

Her eyes popped open as the previous night flooded her now fully awake senses. The make out session between her and Logan had progressed quickly from – comfortable enough to watch in front of ones parents – PG13 to – adult pay per view subscription required – rated R in a matter of minutes.

She hadn’t been drunk or even a little buzzed, but she was definitely feeling something last night. When Logan pulled back to check in with her, to see if she wanted to cross that line with him, she had no problem saying yes. The way he made her feel was on a whole other level than any guy she had been with before.

He picked her up off the couch and carried her down the hall to his bedroom, shedding clothes along the way until there was nothing but aching to be touched flesh between them.

Unlike her ex who treated sex like a sprint to the finish, leaving her behind and unable to cross the finish line, sex with Logan was a marathon.

She felt safe and comfortable with him the entire time. For the first time she didn’t feel the need to cover up after her clothes came off. He was gentle and attentive, not pushing her past her comfort zones - a man who knew how to pleasure a woman. He put her needs above his in every way.

Logan wasn’t in bed with her so Veronica took another minute for herself before she indulged in her first walk of shame.

The sun was bright, coming in through the floor to ceiling windows along the back of the house, leaving an unobstructed view of the private beach just a few feet from the back deck. _So this is what it feels like waking up to these views every morning._

The bedroom door opened slowly and Logan popped his head in before pushing the door open all the way and moving into the room. “I was just coming in to see if you were awake,” he said with a charming smile.

Veronica sat up, holding the comforter to her bare chest, trying to preserve what little modesty she had left in the moment. “I’m so sorry. I don’t do,” she waved one hand around motioning to the rumpled bed spread, “this.”

“This being…what? Hogging all the covers,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, challenging her to admit she was a cover hog.

“No. This…sleeping with a guy I just met twelve hours ago.” Veronica covered her face with her hand feeling slightly embarrassed, “I’m not a one night stand kind of girl.”

Logan smirked as she blushed, “is it really considered a one night stand though if I plan on seeing you again? Some might even call that dating.”

Her hand slid away from her face and she looked at Logan with her mouth hanging open. “You want to date _me_?”

“Yes.” He moved to sit on the foot of the bed, giving her some space since she was still naked under his covers. “I like you, Veronica. What I said last night wasn’t a line to get you to sleep with me. I really do want to see where this _thing_ between us goes.”

He hesitated a little at her silence, unsure if he really wanted the answer to his next question. “Do you have any regrets about what we did last night?”

“No.” She looked down and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep the large grin threatening to split her face in half from showing. “Last night was…amazing, I didn’t know sex could be that good.” Lifting her head she met his gaze, “so thank you, Logan.”

“For what?”

“For showing me what it’s supposed to be like,” she responded softly.

Letting her statement go for now he scooted further up the bed until he was sitting beside her and cupped her cheek. He brought his lips to hers slowly, loving how responsive she was to his kisses, giving back just as much as he gave to her.

Before they could get carried away he broke the kiss slightly breathless and remembered why he came to get her up in the first place. “I made breakfast if you’re hungry.”

“It’s only been twelve hours and you’re already spoiling me,” she teased him with a smile. He managed to make her feel special with the littlest gestures. Something her previous boyfriend never achieved even after a year of being together.

“You better get used to it Sugarpuss. Hopeless romantic is kind of my specialty,” he returned her smile with his own. “I’ll give you a few minutes to change. I put your clothes on that chair over there or you can pick out something of mine from the closet if you don’t want to wear day old dirties. Help yourself to anything.”

He gave her one more brief kiss before he got off the bed and left, closing the door behind him to grant her some privacy.

Veronica couldn’t stop smiling as she crawled out of Logan’s bed to change back into her clothes from yesterday. She had to admit she was tempted to throw on one of Logan’s tee shirts, but didn’t want to seem too forward.

She liked Logan a lot. He was funny, charismatic, intelligent and quite the gentleman. She wanted to get to know him and actually date him, not just use him for sex.

Once she finished getting dressed she made her way down the hallway and saw Logan out on the back deck reading the paper. She stepped through the door, immediately catching his attention and sat at the table across from him.

He put down the newspaper and smiled, pouring her some coffee and orange juice.

“You made this?” He nodded and Veronica could not believe her eyes as she looked at the breakfast on the table. Two large Belgium waffles sat on her plate topped with powdered sugar, fresh blueberries and a drizzle of lemon curd. She cut into the waffle, making sure she had a little of each topping on her fork and took a bite.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she savored the taste of each bite.

Logan watched her with an amused smile as she finish off both her waffles and half of his second one before dropping her fork to her plate like a champion. “I guess you really were hungry, weren’t you?”

“Someone gave me quite the workout last night. I needed to refuel,” she said with a hint of excitement in her eyes. “It really was delicious though. Where did you learn to cook like that?”

“I was surrounded by hired staff growing up. They cooked, cleaned, drove me around, got me anything I wanted – practically raised me. I didn’t have a lot of real friends growing up. They were mostly interested in me for my parents, so I spent a lot of time alone. I hung out in the kitchen a lot and the house staff taught me how to cook.”

“They certainly taught you well. I’ll let you cook for me anytime,” she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “What do your parents do?”

Logan studied her for a moment and realized she really had no idea who he was, to her he was just Logan, she didn’t know his last name and she liked him for him. Those facts alone made him smile more.

“They’re actors,” not seeing any reaction from her he continued on, “Lynn and Aaron Echolls.” He saw her cringe a little before she masked her reaction, “what?” he asked somewhat wary.

“Nothing.”

“You look like you have something to say. You can tell me anything.”

She took a deep breath and let it out before deciding to just tell him. It was better to be honest now before they got too far into this relationship of sorts. “It’s just…I’m sorry, but your dad’s movies are horrible. I can’t even pretend to like them.”

Logan threw his head back and laughed. _God, is it too soon to be in love with this woman?_ Before he could think through his next thought the words came spilling out of his mouth, “marry me?”

Veronica’s eyes widened reflexively, but before she could respond the sound of her phone ringing plagued the air. She answered the call from her dad and spoke to him for a second before turning back to Logan. “I have to go. I’m having lunch with my dad this afternoon and I need to change.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Twenty minutes later Logan pulled up in front of Veronica’s apartment building and turned the car off. He leaned over the center console and pressed his lips to hers. “Spend the day with me tomorrow?” he asked rather hopeful.

“I would like that.” She slipped him one of her business cards with her phone number on it and leaned in to kiss him one more time before she got out of the car, “bye Logan.”

“Bye Veronica.”


End file.
